moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Smith
The House of Smith, also known as House Smith, is a noble house of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Originally founded by Fredryk Skhmyd, the bastard son of Furst Vannesyr Ravyn the Fifteenth, also known as Vannesyr the Last, House Smith originally ruled Rustridge as the Princes of Rostkamm, before having the majority of their land and titles stripped from them after their failure in the Rostkamm Rebellion. The Smiths currently rule the Baronies of Rustridge and Rostkamm, while the cadet House Smith of Moortal rules the Barony of Moortal. History Founding Arathorian Rule War of Independence Ten Years Strife Age of Plenty War of Three Hammers Rostkamm Rebellion Age of Conquest Age of Peace First and Second Wars Recovery Third War Fourth War (Alliance/Horde War) Currently Members Members and Retainers of House Smith of Rustridge Lady Vannesira Smith, Countess of Rustridge Her parents and siblings, living and dead: * Her father, Sir Fredryk Smith, slain by Worgen in Duskwood ** Her mother, Lady Jayne Smith, slain by Worgen in Duskwood *** Her brother, Sir Fredryk Smith, lost in Outland during the Second War *** Her brother, Sir Vyktor Smith, slain in Silverpine during the Third War *** Her brother, Sir Wylhelm Smith, Major of the 6th Regiment Her uncles and cousins: * Her uncle, Sir Vyktor Smith, slain by orcs during the First War ** His wife, Lady Ella Smith (nee Towyr) *** Their Son, Sir Vyktor Smith, slain by orcs during the First War *** Their Daughter, Lady Ella Grauravyn (nee Smith), Baroness of Lesser Turm * Her uncle, Lord Geoffrey Smith, Baron of Moortal ** His wife, sons and daughters * Her Second Cousin Once Removed, Sir Wylhelm Smith, Librarian of the Order of the Silver Flame ** His son, Sir Wylhelm Smith, betrothed to Lady Vannesira, slain by a snap dragon Her household at Ravberg: * Sir Edun vyn Kralle, Captain of the Krygravyr, her personal guard * Lord Geoffrey Smith the Elder, Lord-Steward of Rustridge * Sir Geoffrey Smith the Younger, her Justiciar and a Junior Magistrate * Lady Wylla Bloodthorn, her Chamberlain * Elsor Geldsteyn, her Treasurer * Lady Samanthyra Smith, High Archmagus of the Bleeding Eye * Helyganor Lykht, her Chaplain * Ygor Nykhtrav, Chief Under-Steward, Alchemist and Keeper of Ravens * Gohan Kassyr, Mayor of Redstone-by-the-Lake * Sir Gaegyr Forge, Captain of the Redstone Watch Members and Retainers of House Smith of Moortal * Lord Geoffrey Smith the Elder, Baron of Moortal ** His Wife, Lady Samanthyra Smith, High Archmagus of the Bleeding Eye *** Their Son, Sir Geoffrey Smith the Younger, Knight of Forgefield **** His Wife, Lady Wylla Bloodthorn ***** Their Son, Geoffrey Rosesmith ***** Their Son, Wyllus Rosesmith ***** Their Daughter, Wylla Rosesmith *** Their Daughter, Captain-Lieutenant Samanthyra Smith, Captain of the HMS Lady Vannesira *** Their Son, Vyktor Smith, Ranger of the Weeping Marsh *** Their Daughter, Vyktora Smith, Senior Apprentice of the Bleeding Eye Vassals Doges and Viscounts House Bellayn.png|House Bellayn of Talonport House Ashen.png|House Ashen of the Ashenwald House Valravyn Alt.png|House Valravyn of Sylbyrshire Barons Sworn directly to House Smith House Bloodthorn.png|House Bloodthorn of the Thornwald House Greytyde.png|House Greytyde of the Talon House Weeper.png|House Weeper of the Weeping Wood Sworn indirectly via House Ashen House Natyr.png|House Natyr of Greater Turm House Towyr.png|House Towyr of Lesser Turm House Fykhe.png|House Fykhe of the Crow's Eye Sworn indirectly via House Valravyn House Krahyn.png|House Krahyn of Moorkamm House Smith of Moortal.png|House Smith of Moortal Baronets Sworn directly to House Smith House Kralle.png|House vyn Kralle of Blood Crossing House Skhmyddorn.png|House Forgethorn of Forgefield House Blackbone.png|House Skhwartsgraete of Skhwartsgraet Bridge Sworn indirectly via House Bellayn House Dawntyde.png|House Dawntyde of Talonport Sworn indirectly via House Bloodthorn House Darkfyre.png|House Darkfyre of the Skhattenmoor Keep House Dorngraete.png|House Dorngraete of Vannespass House Ostyrgard.png|House Ostyrgard of Dornpass Sworn indirectly via House Greytyde House Greythorn.png|House Greythorn of Thorn Crossing Heraldry and Sigils Smith Smith Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Rostkamm Houses